


Plus qu'il ne croit

by Giduls



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giduls/pseuds/Giduls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek aurait voulu être un bon Alpha, pour avoir un clan soudé. Qui sait? Peut-être l'est-il plus qu'il ne croit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus qu'il ne croit

**Author's Note:**

> C'est ma première Fanfic, tout avis et conseil est bon a prendre. N'hésitez pas.

« Car la force du Clan, c’est le Loup,

et la force du Loup, c’est le clan. »,

 _Le second livre de la jungle_. R. KIPLING

 

Derek se dit qu’il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait veillé sur son territoire, protégé et mis en sécurité sa meute et au fond il ne doutait pas qu’un jour Scott deviendrait un Alpha puissant, même si pour l’instant sa biologie ne lui donnait que le pouvoir d’un Beta. Il n’avait pu sauver Peter. Il ne savait toujours pas si c’était un bien ou un mal. Mais aucune culpabilité. Il avait fait ce qu’il devait. Il aurait tellement voulu être un alpha comme sa mère l’était. Il avait échoué. Il n’avait pas réussi à souder son clan autour de lui. Scott y arrivera surement mieux. Et finalement Beacon Hill sera plus tranquille sans lui. Lui le méchant loup. L’alpha incapable de construire un clan autour de lui.

Ils l’avaient mis dans un fourgon. Attaché fermement avec des cordes imbibées de wolfbane. La brulure était terrible. Quand ils se sont enfin arrêtés après des heures de routes, ils l’ont transporté dans une maison. De ce qu’il pouvait en voir, et par la chaleur permanente, il se dit qu’ils avaient du rouler vers le sud, probablement une vieille demeure, héritage d’un passer d’esclavagiste. Ce qui expliquait aussi l’accent texan de leur chef. Cordelia, une Alpha aussi belle que cruelle.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà et Derek n’attendait qu’une chose : la fin. Bien sûr il y avait les humiliations, les coups, les abus sexuelles. Et oui ça aussi. Par les mâles qui voulaient lui rappeler son statut d’inferieur parmi eux. Mais aussi, par Cordelia. Car s’il était là ce n’était que pour ça. Lui apporter les gènes d’un Alpha né loup, comme elle, et qui n’avait aucun sang en commun avec sa famille. Ses louveteaux n’en seraient que plus puissants et forts, comme le clan Halle le fut avant l’incendie.

Quand enfin il lui aurait donné sa progéniture, ils pourraient le tuer. Le libérer.

Tout ça était destructeur mais n’était pas le pire. Le pire c’était de ne pas pouvoir sentir l’odeur de sa meute, ne pas les entendre, ne pas savoir comment ils allaient : ne plus pouvoir les protéger. Et Puis il y avait Stiles qui hantait ses nuits, parce que au font il le savait, tous les deux étaient bien plus encore que le clan, il était compagnon, partenaire. Stiles avait voulu qu’ils s’unissent, mais Derek avait toujours dit ‘non’. Parce qu’il n’était qu’un gamin, même pas majeur, parce que ça voulait dire « pour la vie » et qu’il trouvait Stiles trop jeune pour s’engager. Et puis il y avait le père de Stiles, le sheriff. Tout ça lui avait semblé trop compliqué. Aujourd’hui… quel gâchis. Mais au moins Stiles était sain et sauf, libre de toute attache. Il avait éloigné les Alphas, au prix de sa vie, mais tel est le rôle d’un alpha. Protégé et faire prospérer son clan.

Les jumeaux venaient de jouer un match de boxe contre ses abdos quand d’un seul coup une explosion terrible accompagnée d’une lumière violente l’ébloui ainsi que les jumeaux. La double porte d’entrée pulvérisée laissa place à un trou béant et deux des fenêtres volèrent en éclat.

« Il faut trouver l’Alpha mère ! » Cria quelqu’un.

« On s’en charge ! » répondirent en chœur quatre autres personnes.

Il devait rêver… ces voix, il les connaissait mais c’était impossible.

Les Jumeaux se transformèrent immédiatement pour contrer les assaillants. Mais ils eurent à peine le temps de faire deux pas avant d’être abattu. Deux balles chargées de wolfbane bien placé au milieu du front.

« Bon tire Sheriff! »

« Pas mal non plus pour un civil ! »

Des cris, des grognements, des bruits de pas. Dans la maison ils sont une dizaine d’alpha. Autour de lui la bataille fait rage mais il reste les yeux fermés. Il est tellement fatigué et autour de lui malgré le chaos, il sent cette odeur qui lui dit : « tu es protégé, tu peux dormir » et il le veut tellement.

Quand il a enfin la force de les ouvrir à nouveau le spectacle qui s’offre à lui, lui couple le souffle. A ces pieds les jumeaux sont morts, de sa droite et de sa gauche descendent deux grands escaliers qui donnent sur le hall où il est attaché, suspendu par les bras. Sur le coté droit Scott et Isaac, les bras et la bouche couverts de sang, probablement celui d’un des alphas à leur pied, un peu au dessus d’eux un autre alpha, mort aussi, le dos transpercé par plusieurs flèches. Sur la gauche Boyd et Erica. Erica tenant une des femelles Alpha par la gorge, les griffes bien planté dans la jugulaire. Boyd, une dague à la main éventrant une autre de ces goules. Devant lui, la scène était encore plus improbable. Au premier plan John Stilinski en civil et Chris Argent fusils en mains. Un peu en retrait sur la droite Lydia, une arbalète sur le bras et au même niveau à gauche Allison, arc bandé, prête à tirer. Et tout au fond en face de lui, dans l’ouverture de la porte Stiles : droit, les yeux fermés, bras écartés et points fermés. Son visage fermé indique une concentration extrême et ses lèvres en constant mouvement récitent un mantra de mots incompréhensibles, probablement en latin.  

Il sent, sur le balcon la présence de la chef de meute, entourer de ses derniers lieutenants. Elle hurle de douleur et de colère. Stiles commença à incanter à voix haute et au même moment le Sheriff, et le Chasseur se mettent à tirer suivi par le sifflement des flèches et enfin les Betas venant achever le travail. L’Alpha si forte avait été affaibli pour le sortilège, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir éviter les balles et les flèches. Au moment de son dernier souffle, Lydia monta quatre à quatre les marches pour pouvoir lui planter en plein cœur un pieu de Saule. Personne d’autre, même Stiles, n’avait en lui autant de haine. Elle voulait la tuer, parce que cette garce lui avait pris Jackson pour toujours.

Chris l’avait voulu ainsi, afin qu’aucun loup n’hérite du droit d’alpha de ce monstre. Et Lydia immunisé, en cas de morsure lors du dernier souffle, il ne pouvait y avoir de conséquence.

Derek referma ses yeux. Tout ceci ne pouvait qu’être le fruit de son esprit prit par la folie.

Puis tout fut calme. Stiles tomba à genoux, trempé de sueur. Juste le bruit des respirations haletantes et les cœurs qui battent forts. Puis à nouveau la voix du Sheriff :

« Chercher les clés des menottes, Boyd, Erica, débrouillez-vous pour vider le réservoir de leur fourgon, on va faire cramer tout ça. »

Puis Chris :

« Allison, Lydia faite le tour de la maison, voyez si il y a des livres ou toute autre chose qui pourrait nous servir. Vous avez moins de vingt minutes. »

Puis Derek se sent soulevé. Ses muscles sont tétanisés à force d’être resté si longtemps suspendu, peut être quinze heures. Il est là depuis le lever du jour. Mais ce n’est pas le pire des endroits de cette maison. Ni la pire position.

« Tu es tenu comme ça depuis quand ? »

« Ce matin. » répond-t-il au Sheriff.

« Ok fils, alors ça va faire un peu mal quand on va te décrocher, mais on n’a pas le choix. »

Il acquiesce. Et comme à chaque fois, la douleur, comme si on lui arrachait les bras. Mais pour une fois elle n’est pas accompagnée de peur.

Il est porté par Chris et John. Stiles s’est relevé. Il avance vers lui et commence à inspecter les traces laissées par les Alphas. Quelques lacérations et les hématomes des derniers jours, car il est maintenant trop faible pour guérir rapidement, surtout quand les marques viennent d’un alpha.

Ils le portent vers le SUV de Chris. A l’extérieur, il y a aussi la Camaro et la voiture John. John lance ses clés à Scott :

« Prend ma voiture,  Boyd conduira la camaro. »

Même à ces mots Derek n’a pas la force de réagir.

Il est couché à l’arrière, la tête sur les genoux de Stiles. Au loin derrière eux la maison en flamme du clan des Alphas. Avant de repartir chacun de ses betas vient le voir, le besoin réciproque de se sentir est fort et Derek en a besoin comme de respirer. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines il se sent revivre.

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de faire courir ses mains sur lui, de caresser chaque centimètre de sa peau, et c’est tellement agréable qu’il n’a pas la moindre envie de protester, même avec un chasseur et un sheriff dans la voiture. Après moins de dix kilomètre, Stiles s’est endormi, une main dans ses cheveux et l’autre sur son bras.

Lui aussi est sur le point de s’endormir lorsque les deux hommes à l’avant commencent à discuter :

\- Il leur à pas fallu longtemps pour s’endormir.

\- Pas étonnant, je ne sais pas ce qu’ils lui ont fait mais Derek a une tête de zombie et pour mon fils… C’est pas pour ce qu’il a dormi ces six dernières semaines.

\- Si vous voulez en parler…

\- De quoi ?

- De tout ça, les loups garou, la meute, les chasseurs, Deaton…

- J’avoue que c’est un peu frais, je marche à l’adrénaline. Apprendre d’un trait que mon fils est un sorcier, qu’il a pour petit ami un loup garou… vous admettrez que ça arrive pas tous les jours.

-  J’en sais quelque chose. Quand j’ai compris que Scott était l’un des leurs… j’ai pas sauté de joie non plus.

- Oui mais elle vous a pas annoncé qu’elle était lesbienne par la même occasion.

Chris ne put retenir son rire et après un moment d’hésitation, John le rejoignit.

- J’avoue que votre fils fait fort.

- C’est Stiles, il peut pas faire les choses à moitié.

- Et vous allez faire quoi ?

- J’ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y penser. Dans un premier temps, je pense que Derek va venir à la maison. Stiles a besoin de le savoir en sécurité. Ça le tranquillisera. Je vais le faire dormir une semaine entière! Après pour ce qui est de leur ‘histoire’. Je suis mal placé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Si nous n’avons pas de famille c’est parce que sa mère et moi, sommes partie pour les fuir. Ils ne voulaient pas de notre mariage.

- Oh… ?!

- Vous savez, les histoires de famille… Stilinski c’était pas assez bien pour eux. Et pour mes parents Baumont, vous imaginez ? Un nom sans même un ‘i’…  Enfin bref, quand stiles m’a parlé de Derek, de ‘son’ Derek comme il dit, il m’a semblé bon de lui donner une seconde chance. Mais vous ? Vu ce que Stiles m’a dit des chasseurs…je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes venu. Vous auriez pu leur laisser faire votre travail.

- Il y a des choses contre lesquels on peut se battre et d’autre pas. Je sais que ma fille continue de voir Scott en cachette. Elle oublie parfois que j’ai été jeune aussi, et qu’on est de la même trempe. 

Chris laisse passer quelques kilomètre avant de continuer sur un soupir :

\- Pour que tout se passe bien, il faut que le clan reste stable. Derek n’est peut être pas le meilleur des alphas mais il est loin d’être le pire. Et puis il est réglo. Je n’irai pas jusqu'à dire que j’ai confiance mais tant que c’est lui l’alpha, Baecon Hill est protégé de l’arrivé d’une autre meute. Et tant qu’il est là, Scott ne sera pas l’alpha. Et ça c’est bon pour ma fille car elle n’engendrera pas de loup.

\- Oh vous voyez loin ?!

\- Stiles ne vous l’a peut être pas dit mais les loups s’accouplent pour la vie. Si Stiles et Derek ont … consommés, plus rien ne peut les séparer.

\- Stiles me dit que non. Que Derek lui a dit d’attendre d’être sûr.

- Décidément réglo notre Derek.

- Whaip… je crois que je vais me retrouver avec un second fils.

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent avant que Chris ne reprenne la parole.

-  On pas encore eu l’occasion de se connaitre Sheriff mais si ça vous dit de passer prendre un verre à la maison, c’est quand vous voulez. On a finalement beaucoup en commun.

-  C’est « John » ! je pense qu’après ce soir, nous avons passé l’étape du ‘sheriff’. Pour le verre, pourquoi pas. Et puis vous me donnerez deux ou trois de vos balles magiques dés fois que ça tournerait mal…

Les deux hommes rirent. Le sujet était sérieux mais ces dernières semaines les avaient épuisées. Pour ce soir la victoire suffisait à elle seule. Le reste, ils le verraient plus tard. Et Derek, soulagé de savoir son clan derrière lui, de se savoir en sécurité s’enfonça encore plus profondément dans les cuisses de Stiles, comme le plus confortables des oreillers. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que huit heures plus tard. Le soleil se lève sur Beacon Hill. Un nouveau jour, pour lui l’Alpha et son clan. Pour la première fois il se donne le droit d’y croire vraiment. Parce qu’ils se sont battus pour lui, comme lui pour eux.


End file.
